


Silence is Golden

by sand1941



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence is golden. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

It was his way.

The silence surrounding them in these dark moments together. The briefest flicker as eyes met.

There were no words though. To speak would break the already strained relationship they shared.

Just the shared solitude of the darkened forest, the encroaching sunrise trailing tendrils of light across the sky as a bottle was passed between the two.

Indirect contact, the slightest touch of skin against skin.

The giddy smile as the liquid worked its way through their bodies. Destroying themselves from the inside out.

The small sleep noises from the other side of the clearing disturbing the silent reverie as the other two in their group slept soundly.

Their team mates? Friends? What were these four anyway, an impromptu family? The thought was an uncomfortable one for either of the pair. A family was something you were born into, the only meaning in the blood they shared. But they were are band of brothers. Not really a family, not really anything, but all that was left in the end was themselves. All they could depend on at the end of the day.

They were more than a family. The more than was unknown, but this was stronger than blood.

A dying cherry was flicked into the breaking dawn, a final swig before the bottle was capped. The rustle of cloth as he stood, dusting off his robes before giving the command. The spell broken by his gruff voice.

The journey West begun once again to the regular soundtrack of menial bickering and complaining.

 

Originally Published: 3-21-2010 On Fanfiction.net


End file.
